United By the Heart
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU. A year and half later after the births of Queen Kiara and King Kovu's sons, a unexpected event takes place. A princess is born. It's her destiny to stop a pride of her grandfather's children and followers, called the Avengers Pride. All the while finding things out about herself, to love and to hate. WARNING: Suggestive themes and mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers, I once again have terrible writer's block. So I'm working on some things that some people asked me to do since they don't have the time. So here's a side project until my creative juices start flowing again. So here's the first chapter, remember to leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few OCs and part of the story.**

A loud roar echoed through the plains of the Pridelands. The sun had just started to rise over the horizon, many lifted their heads before heading towards the mountain structure that stood in the middle of the kingdom. At the peak of priderock stood a golden yellow lion, his red mane blew in the morning wind as his light brown eyes gazed out into the Pridelands. A teenage light golden lion stood by the older lion and gazed out into the plains. Watching all the animals of the kingdom head towards their direction before turning his light orange eyes to the lion at his side.

"I'm sure that Grandma Nala would be alright. She's a very strong lioness."

The golden yellow lion closed his eyes before looking at the teen. "I know Kipawa. But I can't help but worry."

The light golden teen nodded before turning to head towards the nursery caves where majority of the pride sat waiting on news of his grandmother. Sitting closet was his mother and grandfather. Like his uncle, his grandfather was worried about his grandmother. He is too, the former queen has went into labour and she is not the young lioness she used to be. Kipawa looked around before looking at his mother.

"Dad is not back yet?"

The golden orange lioness sighed before shaking her head and looked up at her eldest. "No. He's still looking for your brother."

Kipawa wanted to say something else, to offer to help look for his older brother but the apperance of a young sliverish furred mandrill, with a ginger brown mane to her shoulders walked out of the nursery den. She was using her uncle and other precessor's staff even though she didn't need it. In her dark blue eyes the young prince saw the comfirmation and lowered his head.

"I'm truly sorry. I...guess I'm not as good as my uncle."

Kiara looked up with teary eyes before pulling the young primate into a embrace. "No Jaja. Rafiki would be proud, as my father and I am."

Jaja nodded before clutching the staff a bit tighter. "I am truly sorry for your loss but you have a little sister. She's healthy,"

Kiara nodded before taking a deep breath. "Continue with the presentation than we'll have a farewell ceremony." Jaja bowed before heading towards the peak as the golden yellow lion headed down towards the rest of the pride. "Kion. May I use Ono?"

Kion shook his head before looking up at his sister. "He's your majordomo, Kiara. The guard hasn't been in action since we were teens. There's no need to ask me."

Kiara nuzzled her brother lightly. "But he's still apart of the guard." the golden orange lioness then turned to the small tree on priderock. "Ono."

A white egret flew from the tree's branch to land with a bow at the queen's paws. "Yes, my queen?"

"Ono, can you find Kovu and Barton? Tell them what has happened."

Ono dipped his head before taking flight into the sun setting sky. A teen creamy lioness walked over from an older creamy lioness. The young lioness walked over to Kipawa who had his head lowered, his ears back, and tears falling from his closed eyes. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against the older male.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother. I wouldn't know what to do when mine leave us as well." she then turned her head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not helping. Am I?"

"You're not!" growled a teen pale orange lioness, her light brown eyes narrowed.

Kipawa sneered before rubbing his head against the creamy teen. "Don't worry. I understand and thank you."

The creamy teen smiled lightly as she watched her friend walk away to sit with the rest of the royal family, but frowned when the teen pale orange lioness nuzzled into the prince's small ginger brown mane. She sighed heavily before turning to head back to the older creamy lioness.

"Almasi, don't worry. Kipawa will pick you, just wait." Tiifu said nuzzling her daughter. "Why don't you let your friends know what happened?"

Almasi nodded before heading down the side slope.

 _ **-In the Pridelands-**_

Ono had scanned the kingdom to find the king and prince by the Pridelands and Outland border. The dark brown lion stood in a regal stance while the teen cold beige lion stood with his head faced towards the borders with a diffident look on his face.

"It's your duty as future king to-"

"Sire!"

Kovu sighed before looking to see his mate's majordomo. "Ono? How's everything at priderock?"

Ono landed on a nearby rock. "I'm sorry to report that Queen Nala has joined the stars."

Kovu lowered his head and took a moment of silence that was almost immediately erupted by his son. The cold beige teen looked at his future majordomo. "Granny Nala is gone. What about the cub?"

"A princess. A healthy one, the presentation is still on and a farewell ceremony is to happen later tonight."

Prince Barton didn't say anything but ran towards priderock. When he got there Jaja already lowered the tiny golden peachy cub and marked her as a royal.

"Now to handle a issue that can't wait. Who's going to take care of her?"

Kiara shook her head before looking at her sister the mandrill was holding. "I'm pregnant. I can't-"

"I will."

Everyone looked at the future king just as Kovu and Ono joined. Barton walked over to Jaja and looked at the little cub who was looking up with big bright green eyes.

"I'll raise her."

Kovu shook his head before stepping up. "You can't possibly raise a cub..."

Barton moved his bluish-green eyes from the infant cub to his father. "I'm almost two years old! Besides don't you want me to take my responsibility seriously?"

Kiara nuzzled her mate's side before looking at her son. "What would you name her?"

Barton looked at the little cub before looking at his parents. "Kopa."

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

A three month old pale cream cub slid across the ground landing face first in a pile of dirt. The cub struggled to stand, to only fall back down with a groan.

"Get up!" a dull brown lion roared. When the cub didn't stand up he raised his large paw and hit the cub, sending him rolling across the ground. "I said get up!" The lion was about to strike the cub again but was tackled.

A teen russet brown lioness landed on the dirt ground hard, pair of pale green eyes burning in her purplish-blue ones. "Jareb! He's just a cub!"

The dull brown lion sneered before stepping off the teen. "I don't know why you protect him. It only cause more punishment for you."

The teen russet brown female stood and glared at the older lion. "Besides he's my best friend's son, he's also your son."

Jareb growled before stalking off. Once he was gone the pale cream cub ran into the tanned paws of his guardian. He knows that the teen was once her mother's friend but that was long time ago and he knows her as,

"Mom?"

The russet brown teen shook her head to shake the thoughts that built up. "Yes, Douglas?" His parents named him that because of the plan to avenge his grandfather.

Douglas thought on what he wanted to say but just shook his head. "Never mind."

The teen nudge the cub's side. "How about a bath? Then I'll tell you about the greats of the past?" Douglas nodded slowly, the teen smiled before gently picking Douglas up and headed towards the den she shares with her mother and Douglas' maturnal grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chapter two, thank you Arianna Le Fay for favoring and following. Now to the story.**

Two lionesses walked side by side to their den that they share. They were older than most of their pride sisters, but around the same age of their leader's mother. They both had a leg of a dead zebra mare. She was old and wasn't much of a fight, most likely she knew her days were numbered anyway. The two lionesses had made it to their den that was surrounded by tall green and gold grasses, and a cool stream ran on the side. One of the lionesses, one with brownish beige fur stopped and dropped the leg she was holding. She had a look on her face that said she wanted to say something but she didn't. She just took a deep breath before grabbing the leg to stop when the other lioness with creamy white fur placed a colorless paw on her light beige paw.

"Are you alright, Elena?" the creamy white lioness asked with concern in her hazel eyes.

Elena sighed heavily before shaking her head. "You need to tell them."

The creamy white lioness turned her head, knowing exactly what her friend meant. "I can't. Not yet, I promised my daughter."

Elena frowned. "Xena, they think Jaina just ran off. My daughter thinks that Jareb killed her. They need to know."

Xena opened her muzzle but closed it as her ears perked just as Sherise and Douglas came walking over. When they got closer Elena and Xena growled at the marks on Douglas and Sherise's fur.

"What did that monster do!?" Elena growled looking over her daughter.

"The same." Sherise said with a sigh. "I'm going for a walk."

"Sherise, do you think that's a good idea?" Elena asked running to join her daughter.

The russet brown teen shook her head. "No. But I just need a moment. Before Jareb calls for my punishment."

Elena didn't say anything else but watched her daughter and only cub run off. She lowered her head, she knew that she had to do something before history repeats itself.

 _ **-In The Plains Of The Avengers Pride Domain-**_

While her mother and best friend, well friends' mother, seeing as Xena had twin cubs were born a bit before her, watched Douglas she went on a walk to clear her head and think things through. Her mind went to the twins, her best friends Jaha and Jaina. Jaina was the first born and Douglas' mother. The twins and later her grew up here in the lands east from the Pridelands until the war with her aunt and the Pridelanders happened. Word spread that the Outsiders had joined the Pridelanders and the fight between the two were over. Only thing was that her cousin from her father side, as her father was Jareb's father's half brother, had plans to ruin the Pridelands new found peace. Jaha just had found out she was pregnant with a rouge's cub wasn't going along with it. So she left for the Pridelands after the cub was born, she was four months than and still those were the best days even with just her and Jaina.

When Jaina became pregnant, her had passed a new crazy. He was determined to avenge his father's death, it was like looking into the crazed eyes of her aunt. Even though there wasn't a huge difference between his behaviour before and now. Jareb wanted to please his mother and the main why of doing that is finishing what her aunt started. She had made it to a ledge that over looked the Pridelands, what made her leave her head was the soft humming that went through her ears. She moved her purplish-blue eyes to the source to see the Pridelanders, lions and the other residents gathered around a lake that led to the ocean.

A group of zebras and giraffes stood to the side as a young zebra mare stood on a low ledge. They sung chanted a song as everyone had their heads lowered.

 _Fatshe leso lea halalela_

 _Fatshe leso lea halalela_

Sherise pinned her ears as she realized a farewell service was going on. The animals continued to sing as lions, she believed as the royal family throw flaming sticks on the body.

 _Though it may take you so far away_

 _Always remember your pride_

 _Fatshe leso lea halalela_

 _Fatshe leso lea halalela_

 _And where the journey may lead you_

 _Let this prayer be your guide_

 _Though it may take you so far away_

 _Always remember your pride_

Sherise didn't know why but she couldn't fight the tears that fell from her purplish-blue eyes. Sighing she turned to come nose to nose with Jareb. The dull brown lion sneered before striking the teen down. Sherise fell to the ground in a heap of dust to look at Jareb, who was apporching with pleading eyes.

"Please King Jareb! Don't do this! Please!" she knew it was useless but she had to try anyway.

A soft breeze blew by, tossing the lion Jareb's darker brown mane as he smiled. He circled the young russet brown lioness before mounting with force. She cried out as she was penetrated with intense amount of pain. She tried to crawl from under her attacker but he moved so his weight was pinning his victim to the ground. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes as he increased his speed. He didn't care that blood was leaking down the young lioness' legs as he duged his sharp black claws in her thighs. The sensational pain caused her to scream at the very top of her lungs. Jareb grunted as he picked up the pace after feeling his climax nearing. Last thing she heard was Jareb roaring before everything went black.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Kiara and Kovu led the pride and animals to the ocean near the eastern border. Behind her and Kovu was her father, who haven't said much since her mother's death. Behind her father was her two sons, her little sister dangling from Barton's jaws. She didn't really want to give Barton custody of Kopa but no one in the pride is able to care for the princess. Her father is not the same at the moment, most of the mothers are preparing their teens for the pride test. To see if they take care of themselves when they're alone and without a pride. When they got to the shore she heard the chanting and just couldn't fight away the tears.

 _Fatshe leso lea halalela_

 _Fatshe leso lea halalela_

Kiara started the ceremony by the first flaming stick on her mother's body that laid on a raft. Simba was next then Kion. Last was Barton and Kipawa, along with their cousin Alexa. While everyone bowed their heads Beshte and his father pushed the raft into the ocean. When the raft was far enough Kiara led the pride into a chorus of roars as the zebras and giraffes continued to sing.

 _Though it may take you so far away_

 _Always remember your pride_

 _Fatshe leso lea halalela_

 _Fatshe leso lea halalela_

 _And where the journey may lead you_

 _Let this prayer be your guide_

 _Though it may take you so far away_

 _Always remember your pride_

 _ **-At Priderock-**_

"I can't believe you're a dad!"

Barton rolled his eyes at his rich cream friend. "I'm not Kopa's father. I'm her nephew, taking care of her."

A dark brown furred teen lioness rolled her amber eyes. "Technically, you're Kopa's father. When Kopa gets older she's going to call you daddy."

Kipawa looked over to his brother and friends from speaking to Almasi. "What about grandfather?"

Alexa, the pale orange teen lioness rolled her light brown eyes. "Grandpa can't raise no cub. Barton is no better."

The dark brown teen lioness shook her head before looking at the future king. "Don't pay her no mind. Kopa is going to be great under your care."

"Don't bet on it."

Barton shook his head before smiling at the sleeping golden peachy cub in his paws. "I don't pay Alexa any attention. But thank you Sheria." the cold beige teen bumped heads with his friend before lying his head down by Kopa.

The other teens smiled before cuddling around and joining the pride in the land of dreams.


End file.
